The Games We Play
by moonpreistess
Summary: Twists and turns in life and love's suprizing outcomes. In this last year at Hogwarts things are not what they seem, or are they? MWHAHAHAHAHA.... ::cough:: Sorry, I got carried away. But who will win these games of life, love and PIE.
1. Brotherly Love

**Moonpreistess: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Please don't sue me... Oh and Don't be surprised if I sign my stories Kiki Kermit, It's still me.

**The Games We Play**

**Chapter 1: Brotherly Love**

She couldn't believe how her summer had happened. It was almost as if it all happened in a flash. She bowed her head in sorrow. It was going to be hard but she would have to push through it. She lifted her head to glance around the train platform. As she caught sight of a couple red heads, she sighed to herself. She picked up her backpack and she headed across the platform towards the them.

His green eyes searched the platform for the last of the trio. Ron beside him, arguing with Ginny over whether or not she could sit with her newest "flavor of the week" without him there to chaperone. He was definitely losing. As Harry's eyes swept the platform again, he saw someone he didn't recognize.

'Huh, must be a transfer. God, knows she's too filled out to be a first year.' he thought as he smirked a little to himself.

"Hey, Ron!"

"What!" yelled Ron, angry over losing the argument with Ginny.

"Check out the girl heading our way. Have you ever seen her before?" asked Harry.

Looking through the crowd he caught sight of her. "No, I don't think so."

Both boys watched as she walked towards them. She certainly had a grace that almost screamed of unproclaimed royalty. With curly, black, hip length hair and bright tawny eyes, you might confuse her as a panther on the hunt. It was quite the turn on. As she pushed her way through the crowd they saw that she wore... wait a minute, is she wearing a lace-up corset as a shirt! AND LEATHER PANTS!

They instantly felt their stomaches drop. 'heaven help us if she notices us "pitching tents".' It simply could not be helped.

As she walked toward them she suddenly felt everybody's eyes watching her, it was almost unnerving. Of course no one saw through her "high and mighty" attitude that was just radiating off of her. As she got close to Harry and Ron, she saw them staring at her as if they where striping her with their eyes.

Although she had gotten used to it over the summer from other guys. It just felt soooo wrong with them doing it. Then she saw it and she just about screamed and ran for dear life... the two boys that had always thought of her like a sister were sporting some major "tents" on her account. She wanted so bad to puke at the thought of them trying to seduce her. It wasn't that she didn't like them or didn't care about them, but just like a sister would feel, she just couldn't think of them THAT way, EVER.

"Uuuhh... Hey guys."

Harry gulped loudly as she hesitated a few feet away from them. 'Oh crap! she knows! she KNOWS!' hurriedly trying to will "it" away as she approached them cautiously.

Ron stood there arguing with himself, debating if he should close his mouth or not to even bother with it. She certainly had a nice rack, and those leather pants hanging low on her hips just showed off her flat, femine, and well tuned abs. One word was all he could think of, "DAAAAAAMN!" 'Bloody hell' didn't do her justice, she was as close to heavenly as physical possible.

"Uuuhh... Hey guys."

Suddenly they felt very, very, VERY sick. Eyes wide they realized exactly WHO they had been drooling over and it was just not right.

"HERMIONE!" Ron choked out.

"Yes?" replied a somewhat annoyed Hermione. Her eye twitching in frustration.

"What happened? I thought... and then... you should have... and not one owl..." Harry stumbled out.

"Whatever, I'm glad to see you guys and all, but I need to talk to Ginny, like, right now. I'll see you guys at the sorting ceremony." she said as she push pass them and got on the train to look for Ginny.

"Are you sure that "THAT" was our Hermione?" Ron asked Harry as he watched her board the train.

**Mwhahahahaha... Kiki strikes again! Aren't I great at making you beg for more? Mwhahahaha!**


	2. Family Secrets

**Kikikermit: I don't own harry potter or any such characters, If I did I would be here writing fanfiction. But site back and enjoy PIE!**

**Thanks**:3rdinline, HermioneNDraco and Aeri. Now on to the story!

**The Games We Play**

**Chapter 2: Family Secrets**

As she tried to have an actual conversation that didn't end in snogging with her self-proclaimed "boyfriend". He continued to ignore the conversation and try and slip his hand up her thigh. She had concluded that it must be her flaming red hair that attracts guys with egos the size of a hot air balloons. Even with the guys falling at her feet It never lasted. she just didn't see why she should have to put up with them being jealous, lecherous, and egotistical son's of bitches. No real offense at their mothers, but damn, what was a girl to do?

"John? Hello earth to John." she asked when she noticed the lack of speech from him.

"huh, what? did you say something?" he replied

"John, get your hand off my leg before I get up and actually tell Ron what you are up to. And we both know that it won't end pretty." she was pissed, she just wasn't ready for that.

He was prescient in pushing her to her limits. And even though Ron always was fighting with her about this kind of thing, she knew that he was just doing his job as a big brother. That and the thought of her mum sending another howler to him about how he should look after her, was even more an incentive for him to do so. But she had to admit, he looked really funny when he was angry; purple face, scarlet ears and all.

John yanked his hand back as if it had been bitten. He frowned as he stood and strode out of the booth not even glancing back at her.

As He closed the booth door behind him he bumped into a someone. He looked her up and down like a raw piece of meat as she straightened herself and dusted herself off.

"Hey, watch where your going!" shouted the young woman as she straightened her Green, satin Corset top and brushed off her black leather pants.

"I...I'm s-sorry miss." He stuttered, shocked at seeing her dressed in such revealing attire.

"don't let it happen again." she said as she dismissed him and walked into the booth.

After He left the booth she could help but sigh.

'Wanker.' she huffed as he slid the door shut.

She heard a commotion outside, but when she heard Hermoine's voice she became curious. Over the summer hermione had gone through alot, but she was always to busy working her ass off, she just didn't have time to tell ginny why. Ginny was disappointed she was being left out of the loop. But Hermione had finally said that she would explain everything on the train to school.

Ginny was startled out of her thoughts as a girl walked into the booth. Her mouth dropped to the floor at the young woman standing in front of her. As provocatively as ginny usually dressed, the woman in front of her was absolutely, drop dead sexy. Although ginny usually didn't feel that way towards women, beauty is not gender bias.

"May I help you?" Ginny asked the woman, eyeing her cautiously.

Rolling her eyes at the red head, " Ginny, you might want to pick up your jaw. you're drooling on the carpet." she said chuckling softly at her best friend's reaction to her new appearance.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the voice of hermione from the vixen before her. "HERMIONE! What happened to you? You grew a shape. You didn't write me or anything."

"My foster parents died and I had to work just to get by." Hermione blurted out.

"Wait a minute, did you just say foster parents? As in you were adopted?" the red head asked confused by her friend.

"Yeah, foster parents. I found out over the summer that I was adopted, when my parents died in a car crash and I was left with almost nothing. I had to sell everything, bonds, stock, the house and all the memories inside it, just to pay for the funeral. thank god I had my own car and a summer job, otherwise I never would have been able to make it. I did find out something very interesting though." Hermione found it had not to cry, but she had cried her tears and she didn't need to break down now.

Ginny rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug that would rival that of Mrs. Weasley. " Oh hermione, I'm sorry to hear about that."

" It's ok, really." hermione was using every ounce of will power to keep herself pulled together.

Ginny released Hermione from the hug and took her seat on the bench. Hermione seated herself across from her.

"ok I now know why you didn't write but what is with this delectable outfit you have on? Who would guess that Hermione Granger was capable of being sexy? Give me details. What caused this huge change in appearance?" Pressured Ginny.

" well I have been working as... uh... a dancer for most of the summer. After I lost my parents I worked a second job as bartender in a night club. I brought in more customers by dressing more : Cough: openly." She wrung her hands, waiting to hear what her friend would think of her "summer" jobs.

"Oh, what kind of dancing did you perform? Ballet?"

Hermione almost fell out of her seat at her friends naïvety.

"No, I didn't do ballet. I danced on stage in a... :Cough: club."

Ginny's eyes widened at hearing this. At first she just teasing hermione, but now learning all this, she wasn't sure she wanted to press her for more.

"well, I'm glad you were able to get yourself pulled together, Hermione. Where did you live after you lost your parents?"

" I rent-to-own an apartment in Manchester. I had to do alot of flirting to get enough tips for the down payment." said hermione blushing.

"Manchester?" Whistles low, " You must be bringing in some good money, then." Ginny couldn't help but be proud of Hermione for pulling through a such a hard time.

"I have other news though. I hope you don't freak out when you hear it."

" well, tell me and I'll decide whether or not to "freak out". Ginny could think what else there could be for hermione to tell her.

" Alright, but you have to swear a wizard's oath not to breath a single word to anyone."

"I swear, now tell me."

"My daughter is going to be living with me at Hogwarts. My parents used to take care of her when I was off at Hogwarts before they died, but now that they are gone I have no choice but to bring her with me."

Ginny didn't even bother "freaking out" at this news, she fainted.

**Yyaaaaaaayyyyy! Another chapter finished, but the story is far from over. Read and Review. and for those who don't like it, then tough. Get over it! It's hard enough writing fanfiction without someone breathing down your neck about how they don't like what you wrote. But I do love constructive criticism, I accept flames but don't go bashing me just because you are in a bad mood.** **_Note: When Hermione says Her "parents" she's talking about her foster parents. And yes her birth parents are alive, but she doesn't know who they are yet._**


	3. Strangers

**Kikikermit:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**The Games We Play**

**Chapter 3: Strangers**

"Muuuuuummm, stop messing with my hair. I like the way I had it." He could hardly believe how much his mother was obsessing about spoiling him and treating him like a child. It was sickening, but he held his tongue. They both had been through more than their fair share of hardships caused by his father and after all she was his mother. Even HE had to show her the respect that she had earned.

"Draco, stop whining. It's unbecoming for a gentleman to act in such a manner, especially in public." His mother scolded as she dropped her hand after brushing her son's hair out of his eyes.

Sighing loudly he straightened himself "Yes mother."

"Thats better. Now, come give your mother a hug and kiss before you go." She smiled at how much he had grown over the years. She was reminded of her husband when she looked at him, but as a mother she knew her son better than that. She knew that even with Lucuis's beatings and beratings, he never could break Draco. He never knew how his son had so much strength when faced with torture or why he could resist it either.

"Aawww mum! Not here!" Draco pleaded, It wasn't that he didn't want to hug and kiss his mother, he was just wary of doing so in public.

"Draco Malfroy, thats enough! I won't get to see you until Christmas Holiday. So, don't make me ask again." She didn't like being so firm with her son, but a mother has got to do what she's got to do.

"Yes mother." Draco couldn't deny his mother anything. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "Now mother, you need to go home and rest, you don't look well. Why don't you have Rina make you some nice hot tea and you get yourself in bed. I wouldn't know what I would do If something should happen to you."

He knew his mother had been sick for a long time. Even the best of St.Mungo's doctors didn't even know what was wrong. Rina, the head house elf, had tried every remedy she could think of, nothing helped. After Lucius' death in azkaban prison, Rina had become Narcissa's personal handmaid and guard.

Narcissa sighed, she knew her son was right. She hadn't been feeling well today, but she insisted that she accompany him to the train station. "Alright, dearest. Write me when you find the time and do try not to get into trouble. When you broke your arm playing Qiuditch, I nearly fainted. Please be careful and try to be nice to your betrothed. I know that you are against arranged marriages. but Snape's daughter will be a wonderful match for you, even if the rumors are true."

Draco knew that Snape had a daughter, but Severus had been forced to give her away to adoption, because of "Lord" Voldemort. When he became of age his mother told him of the arranged marriage. He had never met her, but Severus was supposed to introduce them this year at school. There were rumors that when she was 15 she had gotten pregnant, but no one ever saw her or even knew for sure if she had been pregnant at all. Although Severus kept an eye on his daughter, she still didn't know about her parentage. Even Severus wasn't sure about about the rumors.

But that is not the reason he was against the marriage. Although Draco hated admitting having any feelings for anyone other than his mother, he knew his heart was held by someone already. It upset him that after he fell in love with her, she vanished not even leaving a note on the pillow. His eyes stung with held back tears, he couldn't believe she had left him, after all the love that they had made. It hurt even more to know that they both had been each other's first. He had no idea what her reason for leaving was. He could remember her silky dark brown hair and soft curves, she was perfect. She was staying with her cousin in america a when he had met her. She said that she lived back in England with her parents. Of course at the time Draco had died his hair and wore color contacts, so as NOT to draw attention to himself. But even with light brown hair and brown eyes she had noticed him. That was a summer Draco could never forget. It was the summer after the Triwizard tournament. His mother thought it would be a good idea to let him vacation that year at their beach house in America.

" Draco, you better go catch the train." His mother said after she noticed the tears brimming his eyes. She knew what he was thinking of, she couldn't blame him for wanting to cry. She was the only thing Draco had ever wished for. She was what kept his will strong when Lucius did his worst. He clung to the hope of finding her again. And although she encouraged his hopes of finding her, she knew that there would be slim chances of him ever succeeding.

She watched as her son Nodded his head in agreement. "Don't worry dearest, I promise that if you find her before you marry next year, then I will cancel the arranged marriage if you wish." she consoled.

"Thank you, mum. I will find her though, even if it kills me." He said as he turned and boarded the train.

"I just hope that it doesn't have to come to that." said Narcissa as she watched her son solemnly board the train.

Blaise Zambini was disgusted at having Pansy throwing herself at him. She has been trying her hardest to seduce him ever since she found out that Draco was betrothed to someone else.

" Pansy, I have no interest in bedding your slutty ass, so you can stop trying to rub me down." Blaise said firmly.

Pansy huffed as she got off his lap and sat on the bench across from him. Her arms crossed and for the first time in her life, her legs were crossed as well.

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting waiting for draco's orders. Draco Finally walked into the booth, looking around he smirked.

"Wow, Pansy! I would have thought you'd be all over Blaise. After all he is the only one who even compares to me. And now that I'm spoken for, you'll have to take what you can get."

Pansy shot him a glare that could have melted steel.

"Now, now, Draco. You should have known that I wouldn't fall for her tricks. But she did try her best." Blaise Smirked at his best friend, while Pansy tried to melt him with her eyes.

"Well I need to see Snape, So I have to go." Draco whirled around and left the booth.

"GINNY! Wake up, please wake up!" Hermione had been trying to revive her. "Ginny if you hear me, I'm going to go get Snape, He'll have some kind potion to revive you." with that said she stood up and ran out of the booth to find Professor Snape.

When she found him he was sitting in his office on the teacher's train car. "Professor, come quick Ginny has fainted." She panted out, exhausted after running all the way up the train.

When the young woman burst into his office He was about to retort something about her being over dramatic, that is until he looked up.

"Hermione!" He gasped. He couldn't believe how much she looked like him but acted just like her mother. "Alright, I'm coming, but I'll need to speak you after we're finished reviving her."

Confused that her Potions professor would want to speak to her. She agreed and led him to the right booth.

"What made Miss Weasley faint, Hermione?" Snape hadn't noticed that he had been calling her by her first name, but Hermione had. It made her nervous.

"Professor, I told her that I had a daughter and that my daughter would be living with me at Hogwarts." She couldn't believe that she was telling him this. She could have lied, but like her nature she couldn't lie to a teacher.

"Hermione, I already knew about your knew living arrangements, but I thought it was your baby sister that was coming to live with you." Asked Snape knowing about that her "parents" had died the past summer and left them to fend for themselves.

"No sir, she was living with my parents while I went to Hogwarts. Now that they are gone I have no choice but to bring her with me." replied Hermione as she stopped at Ginny's booth. She walked in and Snape followed her.

Hermione scooped Ginny up and laid her on the bench, while Snape pulled a lite blue potion out of his robes.

"Here get her to drink this." he said handing her the vial.

After Hermione poured the potion into Ginny's mouth. Ginny shot up, startling Hermione and although no one noticed, Snape as well.

"Did you say your DAUGHTER? As in YOU had sex and got knocked up?" Ginny couldn't help but be shocked, her best friend was a teenage mother. "Wait! That means I'm an aunty." Overjoyed at being an aunty, she quickly forgave Hermione for not waiting till marriage as they had both promised each other, as best friends of course.

Sighing loudly in relief, "Yes Ginny, you're an aunty." Hermione smiled at her friends acceptance.

"Alright, now that Miss Weasley is revived. I need to speak to you, now." Commanded Snape, giving no room for argument.

BACK IN SNAPES OFFICE BOOTH

"Hermione, when I heard about the passing of your... uh... parents, I knew that it had come time to tell you something that has been kept secret since you were born." Snape was having a hard time saying this, it had been kept secret for so long.

"Sir, I already know that I was adopted, if that is what you're trying to tell me."

"No Hermione, It is my job to tell you who your birth parents are." Snape had began sweating he was so nervous. "Hermione, Your birth parents are still alive and well, considering what they went through the ensure your safety."

"Sir I don't understand, please explain." Said Hermione not sure what he was getting at.

"Hermione, I'm your Father."

**Mwahahaha, yeah I'm evil. Cliffy's suck, but they keep you coming back.**

**(Draco pops in)**

**Draco: Hey! What about me?**

**Kiki: (smirks) What about you?**

**Draco: What happens to me?**

**Kiki: THIS! (Jumps Draco)**

**(Draco screams like a little girl and runs away)**

**Kiki: Wait, Come back! I need you to finish the story!**


	4. Betrothals Revealed

Kikikermit: I do not own harry Potter or any other characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

(draco sneaks back in.)

Kiki: Ah ha! there you are!

(Kiki glomps Draco)

Kiki: Oh, no you don't. You aren't getting away this time!

(Kiki stuffs PIE into his mouth before kissing him, but he escapes back into the story)

Kiki: MMMMmmmmm... Cherry!

The Games We Play

Chapter 4: Betrothals Revealed

:Last time:

"Hermione, I'm your father."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

She could believe it, she was dumbstruck. Professor Snape is her father. She sat in the chair frozen, her mouth hanging open. As hard it was to believe that he was her father, she knew he wasn't lying. After her parents had the crash, her hair had gone from being bushy and unmanageable toffee colored hair, to smooth, curly and a dark brown, almost black. Apparently, when she was given up for adoption the adoption agency knew of her birth parents situation and placed a glamor spell on her to make it easier to hide her.

"I... I don't know what to say. If this is true then who is my mother?" stuttered Hermione.

"I have a photo of your mother and I from the wedding. At the time, I had just started spying for the Order and your mother was already pregnant. I want you to understand that your mother and I never forgave ourselves for giving you up for adoption. Not longer after giving you away, we decided it would be for the best to divorce."

Snape handed her a worn photo of a young man with his black hair, but his nose was different, as if sometime after the photo was taken it had been hexed. Next to him was a woman, she looked familiar. The woman had curly ashy brown hair and eyes were a dark bronze. Almost like a cat.

"How old is this picture?" asked Hermione curiously.

" I married your mother March 12, 20 years ago. After giving you away, she became depressed. I'll have to say that she isn't as young looking as she use to be. After the divorce she never even remarried, of course neither did I. But when she watches you her eyes glow with pride like they used to." Snape sighed, ' they used to glow that way for me.'

"Wait, what do you mean when she watches me?"

"We are both professors at Hogwarts, Hermione." Not wanting to give away everything before his ex-wife was ready, he changed the subject.

"Hermione before we gave you away, we had decided to set up an arranged marriage with a very good friend of mine's son, to make sure that you would have a husband who could provide for you. And I will understand if you wish to cancel the betrothal, but it would be nice for my granddaughter to have a father, Hermione."

Hermione knew she couldn't get out of the arranged marriage, not with her daughter's future on the line. Her father was right she needed a father for her child.

"Who is he and when do I meet him?" At that moment there was a knock on the door.

Ron was at his wits end. Ginny knew something that they didn't and he didn't like it.

"Guys, I swore an oath for Hermione, I couldn't tell you guys her secret even if I wanted to." said Ginny knowing that if they knew, that Hermione would be put in a uncomfortable situation that she wasn't ready to have.

" Can't you at least tell us where she went?" asked Harry

"She went with Snape, he said that he had something to speak with her about."

"Snape! What could he possibly want to talk to her about?" asked Ron as he jumped up off the bench.

Ginny shrugged, she honestly didn't know. But if Hermione trusted Snape enough to be alone with him, she had no choice but to accept it.

"Calm down Ron, lets go see if she is still in Snape's office." Harry didn't trust Snape any farther than he could throw him. So investigating where Hermione was sounded like a good idea.

Harry and Ron walked down the narrow hallway towards the teacher's car. squeezing past the snack trolly the trolly lady asked, "Anything off the trolly dears?"

Shaking their heads "no" they turned back around to continue down the hallway. Before Ron had the chance to stop in time, a door slammed into his nose, causing it to bleed. From behind the door Draco Malfroy peeked out with a smirk.

"Draco why do you have to marry that whore? Why can't you marry me?" Pansy whined before Draco had the chance to leave the booth.

"Pansy, there are many ways I could answer that. One... I don't know her well enough to assume she is a whore. Two... my mother believes this is a great match and I for one am not going to contradict her. Three... I wouldn't marry you for all the gold and jewels in the universe. And lastly... I will find Genevieve." Draco's temper was flaring and if he stayed any longer he might do something he would regret, eventually.

As he stormed out of the booth the door gave a loud thud. He looked around to the other side of the door and there stood Weasel holding his nose with Potter standing behind him looking impatient. Draco smirked, 'serves the twit right.'

"Well, well, well. What do I have here? A Pot and a Weasel. What has got you rushing into doors, Gryfindorks?"

"Sod off Ferret! We're on our way to find Snape." Ron Snapped.

"Fine then, as Head boy I shall escort you to his office." Said Draco taking advantage of his new power.

Although hesitant, they followed Draco down the hall. When they arrived, Draco knocked on the door. "Come in." could be heard from inside.

Draco followed by Ron and Harry, walked into the office. Draco was surprised to see a young woman inside the office. He was also speechless, the woman looked amazing. She was a dark angel by her own right. As he looked into her golden eyes, he almost forgot Genevieve, almost. He looked up to see Snape's proud smile, as if confirming his suspicions.

"Ah, Draco I was hoping you'd stop by." Snape smirked, but then he noticed Potter and Weasley. "Potter! Weasley! What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Before either could say anything, Ginny ran into the office and whispered in Harry's ear. Harry paled immeaditly, he leaned over and whispered the message into Ron's ear.

"What! Well, I guess we can talk to her later. Alright, lets go help Neville. God only knows how his frog could get in there." Ron said as Harry turned around and strode out of the booth and down the hall, Ron on his heels.

"Well now that you are here I might as well tell you what you came here to hear." Said Severus, annoyed at the interruption caused by Potter and Weasley.

Severus motioned for Hermione to stand up. Hermione stood in front of his desk, not sure what her father was going to do. Severus walked around his desk to stand beside her. As Draco gulped loudly, Hermione suddenly understood why Draco was there. Her eyes wide she pleaded, "Dad, you must be joking. It couldn't possibly be him, anybody but him! Please not him! "

"Dearest thats no way to behave. You agreed that it would be best to go through with arranged marriage. And as Head Girl you will have alot of time to spend time to get to know him better. After all you will be sharing a dorm suite." Soothed Severus, hoping he could distract her by telling her about the privileges of being Head Girl.

"But I didn't know it would be HIM... Wait did you say I am Head girl?" Snape smiled he had succeeded in distracting her.

"Yes dearest, as head girl, you will have your own bedroom suite. Which includes two bedrooms and a nice big bathroom. The previous Heads have used the extra bedroom as a study, but I'm sure you can put it to better use. You both will share a common room and a kitchen."

"Okay, just as long as I can talk to the elves about arranging the furniture the way I want it." Hermione pouted, not wanting to say WHY she was going to need the second room, at least not in front of Draco.

"Anything for you princess." said Severus sweetly, wanting to stay in Hermione's good graces. Turning back to draco, "Draco, I would like you to come meet my daughter."

Draco now stood in front of her wondering what she was going to be like as a roommate. " Hello, My name is Draco Malfroy. I have yet to learn your name though, Miss..."

Seeing how did not recognize her she decided to have a little fun. "Mr. Malfroy, I do believe we have met before. Do you not recognize me from school last year?" she couldn't help but smirk at his puzzled expression.

Puzzled, Draco didn't know where he had met her. "I do not think I would forget such a beauty as yours, Miss..." He kept trying to get her to mention her name.

"Draco, If you do not recognize her it is because before a month ago she held a glamor spell to keep her safe." piped in Severus. Taking Hermione's hand in his, he placed her hand in Draco's and covered both of their hands with his own. "I am proud to introduce my daughter, Hermione Genevieve Snape, to you Draco Jean Malfroy, as betrothals."

Hermione's head snapped up, 'No, it couldn't be. It's just a coincidence, it couldn't be him. He didn't even look close to HER Jean."

Draco stiffened, 'Could it really be her? Wait did he say HERMIONE?' Draco swallowed hard. "Granger?"

"My foster parents are gone, my last name is Snape." She chided. " Now if you don't mind I need to change into my robes. We are almost to the school and I am eager to go to my Head dorm."

Draco's mouth hung open, this was going to be a challenge. Hermione dropped her hands and walked out of the booth, leaving Draco with his mouth gaping. Severus Smiled, " She gets that from her mother." He gave Draco a heavy pat on the back, breaking his stare at the door. "Don't worry though, she has her own reasons for stubborn. I'd be more worried if she knew about the "other" woman, if I were you." Said Severus chuckling as draco turned his icy stare on to the potions master.

"Ha ha, severus. Very funny, you knew it was her didn't you?"

"Yes, but you don't know half of the story my dear boy. Not even half." Severus sighed, he knew that Draco would find out Hermione's "reasons" when he got to the school. In the mean time he made small talk.

Kiki Rocks! Thanks for the reviews, but from now on you get only get a new chapter when you write a review. sorry, I get hits but no feedback. So until next time... EAT PIE!


	5. Cuteness and Stalking

Kikikermit: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

The Games We Play

Chapter 5: Cuteness and Stalking

"Where is my mommy Mr. Door?"

"Don't worry child, your mother is on her way. Do you want a lemon fizz, while you wait?" Dumbledor coaxed, not wanting the child to start crying he dug into his robes for the candy.

"My mommy says not to take candy from strangers." she said, puffing up her chest.

"And she is quite right, but I'm not a stranger, now am I?" Dumbledor was impressed with the little girl's bravery.

"Well, seeing on how you aren't a stranger. It wouldn't be bad to have some candy, right?" she was cautious, but she knew there was no danger from the old man. She reached out her hand and picked one of the candies out of his hand and popped it in her mouth. It tickled her nose, but was really sour.

"Do you want to meet a friend of mine?" Asked Dumbledor, trying to think of things to keep a small occupied.

"Really? Who?" she asked puzzled.

"Dobby." said Dumbledor called

There was a pop and in front of Dumbledor stood Dobby the house elf.

"Yes sir, headmaster? Is there anything you need?" said Dobby in his usual squeaky voice.

"Hey, you! Come here!" It was surprising at how commanding such a small child could be. It caused Dobby to cringe at how familiar that voice really was. Dobby turned around to face the voice. He shrieked and ran to hide behind Dumbledor's robes.

"I said, Come here." she repeated, stomping her foot cutely.

"Darla! I now your mother would not approve of your tone. Even less so to a house elf." Dumbledor hated having to reprimand such a small child.

"I sawry Mr. Door." she said as her lip trembled, she had begun to cry after being scolded so harshly. "Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

"Oh Dear." Dumbledor was at a loss of words, he wasn't used to dealing with small children. He had no idea what he should do.

At the girls crying, Dobby came out from behind Dumbledor. "Awww... Little Miss, don't cry. Here look at the silly face Dobby makes." Pulling his lips with his fingers and sticking out his tongue.

Her crying had stopped and she sniffled, "You're funny, Dubby."

"Why thank you Little Miss." Dobby bowed low, "But Dobby wishes to know who your mother is, he does."

My mommy's name is Hermionee." replied Darla having a hard time pronouncing the name.

Looking back at Dumbledor, "Sir, this is Mistress Grangers child, it is?" asked Dobby confused at how any woman could have a child that hardly looked anything like her.

Dumbledor nodded, answering Dobby with a single motion.

"Little Miss, I know your daddy, yes indeed, I know. No child could come close to Master as she. Dobby was at first frightened of Little Miss because of the closeness to Master, But Dobby can see the mind of Mistress within you, oh yes, he does." Dobby Smiled, He could easily see Mistress Granger's kind heart of gold within the child. But he could see Master's slyness, ambition and commanding nature in her as well.

"Why do you call me Little Miss, Dubby?" she asked.

"Dobby calls you Little Miss, because you are child of Mistress and Master. So Dobby calls you "little" miss, for little girl, you is."

Not quite understanding, she decided just to ask her mommy later. Right now she was in mood for a game with her new friend. Reaching over and Tapping Dubby on the shoulder, "Tag! Your it Dubby!" and then running away to hide.

Ginny waited out on the platform looking across the crowds. Meanwhile Harry came sneaking up behind her, his height making him tower over her. As he slipped his arms around her waist she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"JESUS CHRIST! HARRY! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She had begun slapping his arm, as he laughed while trying to duck.

"What is going on here?" asked a very curiose Ron.

Both Harry and Ginny dropped their arms and stood straight, "Nothing!"

"Nothin, My Arse! If You guys are going to snog, do it private." Ron smiled, he knew something had been going on between them. Now he had proof. "Oh and Harry I'm sure I don't have to remind you, but If you break my sister's heart you know that not only I, but Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Heck even Percy. You know that we ALL will kick your arse to kingdom come, right?"

Harry's face paled, before he had been afraid of what Ron would do If he ever found out. Now he was afraid of what would happen If the Weasley's ganged up on him. He gulped loudly, "right." Harry replied nervously.

"Ron you should know better than that, You know Harry would never hurt me. Besides this has been going on alot longer than you know." Piped in Ginny.

Curious to know how long it had been going on, "What do you mean longer than I know?"

Harry fidgeted nervously, "Ron you remember when Hermione went to America, Right?"

Quirking his eyebrow, Ron thought back for a moment. "Yeah, I remember. After Victor Krum wouldn't stop bugging her to vacation with him in Venice. She asked her Parents if she could go to America to visit her cousin for the summer."

Ron didn't like Krum. He had plenty of good reasons not to. After Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball with him, Krum had started stalking her. Calling her all the time, visiting her house and following her to and from work. One night coming home from work, she walked in on Krum sniffing her knickers, and wanking off. She hexed him all the way down the stairs, and had cursed him out the front door, screaming obscenities at him the whole way out. Unfortunately her parents weren't home until later that evening. So, the next morning she asked her parents and by that evening she was on the plane to America.

"Yeah, well we came up with the idea of having a relationship without anyone knowing about it." Said Ginny shyly.

"Ok, let me get this straight. You guys have been in this relationship for the past..." Ron pauses to think, "THREE YEARS! I don't get it, if you guys have been together, then why has Ginny been dating guys like John, Kyle, Lane, and lets not forget Monty?"

"Ron, that was part of the plan, we date other people to keep up the image, but we only snog each other. You remember how all of my flavor of the weeks' ended up? They broke up with me because I kept the rule of; Other hands, are hands off." Said Ginny as she beamed at Harry, and Harry always felt warm and fuzzy went she gave him that smile. It was enough to make him want to melt in his pants.

"Oh, I get it now. " said Ron then his eyes widened with realization. Looking around he remembered that he didn't ever see Hermione get off the train. "Hey, Harry! Where's Hermione?"

After Hermione had changed into her school robes she pulled her cell phone out of her traveling bag. Dialing the numbers on her phone, she called Nymphdora Tonks.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tonks, I'm on the train, Severus has told me the news and I'm already changed. Do you have the landing area clear?"

"Yeah it's ready, see you here."

"Bye." Hermione blipped her phone off and snapped it shut. She closed the empty booth's door and Appearated to Hogwarts.

She couldn't figure out how and the heck to answer the damn thing. So, she opened it and just started pushing buttons. When the ringing stopped she put the phone next to her ear and asked, "Hello?"

"Hey Tonks, I'm on the train, Severus has told me the news and I'm already changed. Do you have the landing area clear?"

Giving one last check to see it as satisfactory, "Yeah it's ready, see you here."

"Bye."

Moving out on the chalk marked circle of the landing area, she waited till there was a loud POP.

"It's about time you got here. I don't think Dumbledor could last much longer. He isn't used to handling small kids. Anyways, Darla has always been a handful, even with me." Tonks loved baby-sitting for Hermione. It insured Hermione's and Darla's safety to have an Auror around the house. Tonks was always hanging out at Hermione's apartment. Either she was playing with Darla, watching movies and cartoons with them both, or giving Hermione the help and comforting she needed.

"Alright lets get up there before He starts yanking the hair out of his head." said Hermione as she laughed at the idea.

"You should do that more often. You'll look better." Joked Tonks.

By the time they had reached the castle, Professor McGonagall stood at the front double doors. "Welcome Miss. Snape. We were expecting you."

Kikikermit: Yaayyyy! Another chapter finished, it took me a long time to write this one. Thank you, to the only one who wrote a review. I'm not going to post as often until I start getting more feedback. And no, If one person writes a lot of reviews it does not make up for all the other lazy people. Sorry, I'm still going to post, just not every other day like I have been. So please people, Review! I don't get paid for writing fanfiction, but it does make me feel better, knowing people like what I'm writing. So, till next time... EAT PIE!


	6. Uncle Sev and Fathers

Kikikermit: I do not own Harry Potter of any other Characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

The Games We Play

Chapter 6: Uncle Sev and Fathers

Draco, what are you thinking at this moment?" Asked Severus curiously.

Absorbed in his reverie, he looked more than just frustrated, he was confused. And although he would never admit that, it still bothered him. 'Malfroys don't get confused. How could it be her? why did she leave? Nobody leaves a Malfroy. Why did she leave and not say anything?'

"Draco, what do you think of her?" asked Severus worrying what his soon to be son-in-law was thinking about. He had always been like a uncle to the young man. He had always been there to give him advice that he had been too afraid to ask.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Draco glared into Severus' eyes, "She confuses me and I don't like it. She obvious she didn't know it was me that summer but thats understandable, My hair and eyes was definitely different. I don't even think Pansy would have recognized me If she had seen me. What I don't get is why did she leave? I loved her then, more than anything, and she up and vanished. Now I don't know what to think of her. I love Genevieve, but how can I get along with Hermione, so I can get Genevieve back? I love her, Uncle Sev." Draco gave an exsuasted sigh, he had never been so open with anybody, except mother, Uncle Sev and Genevieve.

" I can see that you love her, Draco. Thats obvious. If you want your answers you are just going to have to ask her. I will tell you this though, She has a good reason for leaving. She wouldn't have left otherwise." Severus was usually not the kind that indulged himself, with spirits or anything for that matter. But he took the opportunity at this moment to start indulging, After all His daughter was safe, his wife, wait scratch that ex- wife, was going to meet their daughter, and his favorite student (aside from his daughter) was going to marry the apple of his eye. He had to admit that was proud to call hermione his daughter. She had the beauty and grace of her mother, the slyness and quick thinking from him, A heart of gold and the brilliant mind to get whatever she wanted. Heaven Help Draco, If he should ever get her mad, He might end up losing his "family jewels".

"Care for a drink to calm your nerves?" said Severus as he reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a bottle of some muggle alcohol called Vodka, sounded russian. He placed the bottle on the top of the desk and reached down again to retrieve two glasses out of the drawer.

" What is that? I have never heard of this stuff." Draco had never heard of Vodka, but at the moment as long as it was an alcoholic drink, he held hopes that he would get shit-faced pissed. Unfortunately he knew uncle Sev wouldn't let him do that, not because it might make him look bad, letting a student get drunk in his office. No Severus knew that he just needed something to calm him, not make him slur and stumble. Besides, Draco knew where to get his own Fire-whiskey, If ever the occasion should arise.

"I bought it when I visited America along time ago, it was not long before I got married, and I somehow ended up in a muggle part of town. well, I caught sight of a liquor store, I went in bought this and five bottles of rare wine, wines that don't even exist in the wizarding world. I was surprised they were selling them for such a cheap price." said Severus as he stared driftingly at the bottle, " thats where I realized how much I loved her. I later learned about my daughter and I proposed to her. The five bottles of wine that I had bought was used for the wedding. But I never opened this one. Until now. I'm glad to have this day finally come , Draco."

"Why is that?"

"Because cause I know about that bottle of Grey Goose you keep in your trunk. And I hope one day you will share that bottle with your son in law, as I am sharing mine with you, Son." At the mention of the Grey Goose Draco paled.

"How did you know about that?"

"Your mother." Severus smiled, Narcissa had been his best friend since they were children, and had she not been betrothed to Lucius, He would have married her. Don't get him wrong he loved his ex-wife, he still did, but when he was much younger he might have married his best friend just to save her from the beatings from Lucius and sickness she was suffering of.

"Should have known. I never could hide anything from her."

Pouring out into the two glasses he thought about the surprise Draco had waiting for him at the castle. He chuckled to himself, as he was handing Draco a glass.

"What's so funny, Uncle Sev?" asked Draco taking the drink from him.

"You'll see when you get to the castle." Draco could see the mischievous glint in his Uncle Sev's eyes. After downing his glass, he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Castle. You should know by now, that I'm an impatient man." Draco smiled as Severus laughed like he hadn't in a long time.

"I'll see you at the sorting Ceremony then?"

Nodding his head, Draco appearated to the outside of hogwarts.

She kept looking over her shoulder, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her. As she walked with Professor McGonagall towards the Heads Tower which held her and Draco's Suites, she grasped her wand tightly incase something should lump out at her. She had learned along time ago with Victor Krum not to go anywhere with out your wand.

"Miss Snape, Is there a problem?" asked Professor McGonagall peering down the hall behind hermione, to see what on earth had the girls attention.

Taking one more look down the hall, "No... No there isn't a problem." Hermione turned around to face Professor McGonagall.

Eyeing her curiously, Professor McGonagall proceeded to continue down the hall way, towards the Heads tower, with Hermione following close behind her.

The Door squeaked open and Darla looked to the door to see who had come in.

"Mommy! You're here!" Darla run up to her mommy and hugged her legs.

"How's my big girl? Have you been behaving for Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Yes mommy, and I made a new friend, mommy!" Darla looked around to find Dubby's hiding place. Letting her mommy go she ran over to the kitchen and Opened the refrigerator. " Dubby, you're funny. I found you! Now come out of there."

Puzzled as to who her daughter was talking to in the refrigerator, she looked to Dumbledore.

Then Dobby POPped in front of her. The sound startled her, she whipped out her wand pointing it where the sound came from. There stood Dobby cringing and shaking with fear. " No, mistress, it's just Dobby. Just Dobby!"

Realizing what she almost had done, she went over to hug and calm the frightened House elf. "I'm sorry Dobby, I overreacted. I'm just really tense."

"It's Ok Mistress, Dobby understands, he does."

Wanting to make it up to Dobby she thought about what he would want. The an Idea popped into her head. After all Darla was going to need someone to play with her, when her mommy was in class. hermione walked over to Dumbledore and whispered something Dobby couldn't hear.

Dumbledore nodded, Smiling. "Dobby, What would you say if Miss Granger wanted to hire you as her personal house... Err... Tower Elf?"

Dobby's eyes had bugged out of his head, and he had begun crying in happiness of the chance to work for Mistress Granger. "Oohh, Dobby would be soo proud to work for Mistress and Little Miss." He cried harder at the thought of having a loving family to care and work for.

Dumbledore eye twinkled at the mirth of Dobby. " I'll take that as a Yes then, Dobby?"

Dobby collided with the elderly man's legs, hugging them tightly he said, "Thank you Headmaster! Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!"

Dobby had finally calmed himself, when he heard a noise coming from the door way.

When He had Arrived at the school he looked around hoping no one had seen him. Then he saw two people pass through the gates to Hogwarts, they had not noticed him. By the time he had reached the gate he could hear Professor McGonagall say, "Welcome Miss Snape. We were expecting you."

'How did Hermione get to the castle? Oh well.'

Draco remained out of view as he followed her towards the Heads tower. She kept looking over her shoulder, like she was hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Ppefff! Like that would ever happen. Ha! when she went into the tower he could hear a commotion inside. 'Who is in there with her other than McGonagall? Why would any body else be in their living room?' Draco thought hard about who would be inside. Then his face contorted in anger. What if it was another man? what if that was the reason she was hesitant to be betrothed to him? He decided to sneak inside and see who was there.

He opened the door a crack hoping to see who ever had the gall to trespass upon what was a Malfroy's.

He opened the door and heard "Dubby You're funny! Come out of there!".

'Wait that was a girl's voice!' Draco opened the door slightly more and crept inside. He could see Dumbledore sitting in a very comfortable looking chair. Hermione was standing in the middle of the living room, looking towards the kitchen.

Then there was a loud POP. and Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at the frightened house elf. 'Wait a minuet! Is that dobby? What is he doing here in the tower?'

"No, mistress, it's just Dobby. Just Dobby!"

'Did he just call her MISTRESS?'

"I'm sorry Dobby, I overreacted. I'm just really tense."

"It's Ok mistress, Dobby understands, he does."

Hermione then walked over to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear, Dumbledore nodded, smiling.

"Dobby, What would you say if Miss Granger wanted to hire you as her personal house ... Er... Tower elf?

Dobby looked like he would explode, then he burst into tears. "Oohh, Dobby would be soo proud to work for Mistress and Little Miss." Dobby could hardly contain himself as he cried even harder.

"I'll take that as a yes then, Dobby?"

Dobby hugged Dumbledore's legs, "Thank you headmaster! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Draco was wondering who Dobby meant when he mentioned 'little miss'. He looked around the living room, searching for the voice he heard earlier. then he saw her, He gasped at the sight of The little Girl. 'What the fuck? This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be, but that hair is unmistakable.' (Note: I was going to stop here but that would be just cruel, I'm not that evil. Mwahahaha.)

When Draco noticed that Dobby was staring at him as he stood in the shadows of the doorway, he knew that he had been caught. Draco stepped out of the shadows Casually, "Hello, Dobby."

Shocked at the sight of his old Master, he screeched and hid behind Hermione. Hermione turned around to see what the commotion was about, she stood frozen.

Darla had been playing in a corner by herself when she noticed the man standing in the doorway. Getting up, she walked over to him and studied him cautiously. "What is your name?"

Draco was shocked when the little girl walked up to him and began to study him as though trying to figure out if he was worth her interest. "What is your name?"

"My name is Draco Jean Malfroy. What is your name?" Draco smiled as he awaited her reply.

Nodding her head in acceptation of his answer, "My name is Darla Jean Granger. Do you know my mommy?"

Draco's eyebrows had crawled under his draping blonde bangs, his eyes wide. :Cough: "Yes I know your mommy very well, Miss Darla. More than you know." he said as a smirk spread across his face as he looked at Hermione.

"Might I have a word with you , my dearest?" Asked Draco, still smirking as if he just received Christmas early.

" Darla, I'll be back soon. Dobby watch her while I'm gone to speak to talk to Mr. Malfroy. It was good to see you again Albus, thank you for watching her." Albus nodded as he got out of the comfy chair and walked out of the tower, waving goodbye.

turning back to Draco, she said in a haughty tone, "Mr. Malfroy, Please follow me." She turned around and walked to the Head's Office that was off the living room. Draco followed her into the office, hoping to get some answers.

Hermione stood in front of the large desk, "Mr. Malfroy what do you think of my daughter?" asking cautiously Hermione hoped that she would be able to determine whether or not this was HER Jean.

"I... I think she looks like her father." he hoped that he could also get a rise out of Hermione.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because she certainly doesn't look like you." Draco smirked, but he wasn't finished. "How old is she?"

Hermione smiled, "Darla is four years old." She than frowned slightly remembering why she had to leave America. She didn't blame Darla, She blamed Jean. After all he had gotten her pregnant.

Having his answers, Draco gave hermione hers. "I'm sorry."

"W-What? What are you sorry for?" Asked a startled Hermione.

"I didn't know why you left at the time, but after you did I spent the past four and a half years searching for you. Now I know why you left, you left because of Darla didn't you?" Draco had a worried expression on his face.

Completely convinced that this was her Jean, she flung herself into his arms and cried her poor little heart out. "Oh Jean, I'm sorry I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to tell you."

Draco held her close to him, biting back his tears of joy, as he soothed the crying woman. "Sshhh... It's Ok, it's Ok. Everything will be Ok, I promise." Draco then smiled as the little girl in the next room ran through his mind. "You did the best you could, Darla looks exactly like me though doesn't she?"

Hermione laughed through her tears. "Yeah, she acts just like you too."

Draco smirked, at the thought of the sly child, trying to get to a cookie jar. He smiled at how cute she was, Darla reminded him of his mother. In manners and poise, of course. The was no doubt about it, Darla Jean was a Malfroy.

"When should we talk to her?" asked Draco.

"We can go tell her now, if you want?" said Hermione as she walked over to the door and ushered Draco out into the living room.

Yeay! Thank you people who reviewed, Thank you! I hope you guys like this chapter. This time I took more time with it, and it turned out like twice as long. Until next time... EAT PIE!


End file.
